Wavelengths
by FidgetyFerret
Summary: Izuku Midoriya finds out about his quirk in the worst possible way. He tries to fight his past but it catches up with him and his awful memories haunt him. Maybe she will be able to help him? (Izuku Ochaco pairing!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. I just recently watched a** ** _really_** **good anime. It was called My Hero Academia and as you may have guessed, this fanfiction is based on that anime. What will also say unless it isn't obvious is that this series** ** _will contain spoilers!_** **Therefore, if you don't wish to be spoiled, watch the anime, and come back later. With that said, wish me luck!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 - From Killer to Hero**

Izuku Midoriya: nerdy, unconfident, powerful, killer.

It happened when he was eleven. For seven whole years, he'd been bullied for being both quirk and useless - most quirks appear at the age of four. He'd been cornered in the park by the bullies again, their leader being Izuku's childhood friend, Kacchan.

It was spring after school and it was warm and sunny outside, the sun backlighting Kacchan, making him appear even more threatening.

"How does it feel to be a quirkless looser, Deku!?" Kacchan shouted in his face, igniting the nitroglycerin in his hand making a small explosion go off with a boom, startling poor Izuku.

"As sad as you are you'll never be a hero! Why don't you just give up already?" His shouts were definitely getting louder making Izuku shy away even more as the bullies closed onto him, like lions circling their prey.

"I- I won't k- know until I t- try, r- right?" Izuku replied, his voice weak, tears threatening to flow.

"Why don't you understand, Deku?! I'M ABOVE YOU, YOU HEAR ME?!" Kacchan was now screaming with full force, pulling back his right fist, preparing to strike. Before he had the time to, however, Izuku raised both his hands to shield him from the blow. However, the moment his pointer fingers and thumbs met each other, forming a triangle, a ray of green light shot from his hands, hitting Kacchan in the chest.

The force of the blast launched Kacchan through the air and across the park, where he hit a tree with full force, effectively snapping his neck.

Izuku started amazed at his hands for a moment, astonished. The feeling was quickly replaced by regret though as his eyes fell upon the result of his handiwork. The other bullies looked from him to Kacchan and back again until they ran away screaming " _killer!_ ". Then he realized what he had done; he rushed over to Kacchan's lifeless body shaking it, hoping for it to spring back to life.

There was nothing he could do as people around started at the scene, looking at it - looking at him - in disgust. Silently he started to sob, hugging his former bully.

"No... Kacchan…"

When a police officer led him away, he wished that he had never gotten a quirk…

He and his mother moved three weeks later.

 **-End of Flashback-**

Here he was now, 13 years of age, still regretting his actions, still regretting his powers. He still wanted to be a hero but thought it wouldn't be possible. _A killer can't be a hero_ , he thought and therefore had never used his quirk since that day two years ago.

He was on his way home from school. He was still being bullied for being "quirkless" but just because he'd rather be bullied for that than to use his powers. It was a beautiful day, it really was, but Izuku didn't notice it. He was still depressed about it all. He didn't even notice when the sun was blocked as he passed under a bridge, nor did he notice the slime creeping up from the sewer behind him.

Suddenly his mouth and face were covered with a dark, gooey substance, not quite solid but not quite liquid either. He tried to scratch it away but his hands just went through it.

"You'll be a suitable victim. Don't worry boy, I'm just going to possess you!" Izuku heard the villain whisper in his ear.

He had to hold on for just a little longer… Then he'd be saved by a hero.

"Just… a little… longer," he gasped.

The seconds passed and Izuku was running out of oxygen quickly. He had to do _that_. No. No, he couldn't…. But he'd die otherwise… But if he did use it the villain might die, he didn't know…

The boy started to panic as his vision became blurry. It was over… Izuku suddenly felt a stingy sensation in his body. _So this is how it feels to die…_

The feeling got stronger and stronger and it now felt like he got zapped repeatedly by something until… _ZAP!_ His whole body glowed green as small bolts of lightning shocked the villain who released its hold of Izuku.

The villain's despair grew larger as a familiar voice echoed in the tunnel.

"It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!" the voice said heroically. Izuku turned around just to see his idol, All Might stand before him, hands on his hips. And so Izuku fainted from both shock and lack of oxygen.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! He- Oh! You're awake!" The manly voice belonged to the world's number one hero, All Might who was leaning over Izuku, who slowly opened his eyes only to see the heroes face inches from his own. He almost fainted again.

"A- A- All Might!?" the boy exclaimed.

"Indeed!" All Might replied, flashing one of his signature smiles. "What's your name, young man?"  
He asked, offering the boy a hand up.

"M- Midoriya Izuku," Izuku answered accepting the hand and rising to his feet.

"Well young Midoriya, that was some hefty display of power before. What's your quirk?"

"Well… I- I am not too s- sure. T- That was only t- the second time I u- used it. I- I think I c- can manipulate e- electromagnetic waves t- though." Izuku replied nervously.

"Not sure huh? Well practice it and you'd be fit for becoming a hero. Anyways I must go now, take care of yourself, young Midoriya." All Might got ready to jump into the air but as he did so he felt something wrap around his legs. Looking down at them he bewildered saw the green haired boy he just saved.

"WAIT!" the boy screamed, desperate.

"LET GO!" All Might shouted back.

"I CAN'T. I'LL DIE!"

Realizing his mistake he told the boy: "Oh, right. Wait, I'll land."

And so he did, at a nearby rooftop.

"Thanks…" the boy told him, slightly nauseous.

"I really must go." All Might said, slightly annoyed. He turned to jump away again.

"WAIT! I have a question!" All Might sighed and got ready to jump anyway. "Is it possible for me to become a hero even though I'm a killer?!" The green-eyed boy suddenly exclaimed.

"What do you mean, killer? If you mean the villain just now I took care of him and he wasn't dead."

"No… not the villain. It happened two years ago. On the day I got my quirk." The boy sighed. It was a rather sad sight All Might thought as his muscles began to deflate, exposing his boney, true self to the boy. The boy, momentarily shocked said nothing, which surprised All Might - he thought the boy would freak out. It was clear whatever it was that was on the boy's mind it had weighed him down for a long time. He decided to listen.

"What happened?" All Might asked Izuku, receiving another sigh from the boy. He then listened as the boy recounted the spring day, almost exactly two years ago.

"...and then I and my Mother had to move because of the anger people directed towards us. My whole life I had dreamt of getting a quirk and becoming a hero, but I'm forever a killer." the boy said in between quiet sobs. All Might was shocked that the little boy before him held so much power, but kept a straight face.

"I see. So that's why you've refused to use your quirk?"

"...yes."

…

"It was not your fault." All Might said finally.

The boy looked up, a confused look on his face as he stared All Might in the eyes. "Not my… fault?

"No. You didn't know did you?" The boy shook his head. "Then all you did was to try to protect yourself from _his_ punch."

"I guess."

"I'm not going to lie and say you didn't kill him, but what I can say, however, young Midoriya, is that it wasn't your fault it ended like that, but that Kacchan kid's." All Might said with a serious face.

"So I can be a hero?" The boy asked All Might with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know. Can you young Midoriya?" The scrawny All Might stood up from his sitting position, the wind tugging his hair.

"Yes… yes, I can!" Izuku said with tears of happiness running down his cheeks.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, young Midoriya," All Might started when he was interrupted by police sirens and an explosion in the distance. A pillar of smoke was reaching for the sky. "...except that." He searched his pockets but didn't find anything. "Damn, it's gone."

"Wh- What is? Izuku asked.

…

"The Villain."

The two of them rushed to the stairs on the roof leading down to the ground.

"W- Why are you t- taking the st- stairs?" Izuku wondered.

All Might lifted his shirt to reveal a nasty scar. "I got this in a fight five years ago. Ever since I've only been able to transform for three hours a day. I need to rest." He gave Izuku a serious glance and said "I think you should head home. You'll be safe from the villain there."

Izuku looked like he considered it until he asked "C- can you run quicker in that form?"

"This is the fastest I can go... " All Might admitted.

"I see… Sorry, All Might!" Izuku said as he took off in a full sprint towards the ever taller pillar of smoke.

"That kid…" All Might muttered to himself as he stopped. His face lit up when he saw a pair of bikes leaning against a building. Swiftly he grabbed it and started pedaling after the boy.

* * *

 **-A Few Minutes Of Running Later-**

Izuku finally arrived at the scene and what he saw terrified him: A boy, about his age, was being restrained by a sludge monster. The same monster that had tried to possess Izuku. A couple of pro heroes - Death Arms, Kamui Woods, Backdraft and Mt. Lady (who couldn't get into the small alleyway due to her enormous size) - fight the blob of slime in vain. If nothing was done the boy would die.

He had to do something. He made his way through the crowd watching. He heard the boy's mother scream somewhere. After clearing the crowd he saw the whole scene. The explosion seemed to have been caused by a car forcefully thrown into the ground and fires were being fought by Backdraft who waited for assistance from the fire department.

Kamui Woods was doing his best rescuing people and Death Arms made attempts at rescuing the boy.

"He's trying to possess him," Izuku muttered to himself as he realized. "I could save him... " he whispered, very conflicted. Last time he's used his power on another person he had gotten them killed.

 _It was not your fault…_

It was not his fault… It was an accident. He could be a hero!

With a loud warcry, Izuku jumped over the barrier the police had set up. He didn't know how to use his power, but he didn't need to. All he knew was that the boy looked like he was asking for help and that was all Izuku needed to know.

* * *

All Might was panting as he came riding on his newly _stolen_ bicycle. Stealing bicycles, huh? So much for being a hero…

He arrived at the scene just in time to see Midoriya hop over the blockade and rush the sludge. He also saw that the villain was choking a boy. _Risking his life to rescue another…_

What truly made his jaw drop was when the boy jumped five meters into the air…

* * *

...by using magnetism on the manhole cover below him. Izuku then lifted the solid piece of metal and swung it at the slime before him. _I hit!_ The villain was only just now starting to realize somebody else joined the battle.

"YOU!" the villain cried out as the manhole hit the ground behind it.

Izuku ignored the villain and instead he focused, imagining a stream of energy run from his gut to his fingertips. _ZAP!_ He released the energy that had built up in his arm and a green bolt of lightning struck the villain in its face. _Now's my chance!_

He reached for the manhole cover he knew was somewhere behind the villain, searching with his mind. Finally, he found it! The villain was just about to recover from the shock but it wasn't fast enough. Izuku concentrated on the manhole cover - it was harder to control when he couldn't see it - and pulled it towards him. On its way to its caller, the manhole cover went through the Sludge Villain, pushing the boy out of its grasp. When the boy was free Kamui Woods extended his branches and grabbed hold of him, placing him down next to some medical staff.

 _Now I finish it…_

Izuku grabbed various metallic items from the wrecked street - the manhole cover, a fallen lamppost, a broken café sign - and launched them all at the slime, that was now prepared. The blob of slime didn't even bother dodging them but simply sucked them into its body.

It sniggered at the boy. "Haha! Is that all you have, kid!? If so you can't do _anything_ to me!" it stated triumphantly.

"We'll see about that!" Izuku shot back angrily, letting the energy flow down both his arms, making his arms tingle from the charge. After letting the pressure build he fired an impressive bolt of green lightning towards the slime. The villain, being unable to dodge efficiently with all the debris in it, didn't move away in time.

The bolt of pure electricity hit the slime and as soon as it did, the metal conducted it throughout the rest of its gooey body, electrocuting it. The slime started shaking violently until it collapsed into a puddle on the ground.

He'd done it.

 _I saved somebody…_

* * *

All Might couldn't believe what his eyes told him he saw. The scrawny, freckled boy that was so afraid of using his quirk just defeated a villain not even a group of pro heroes could defeat. He didn't gain anything in saving the boy. _Risking his life to rescue another. I have decided - it's got to be him_ , All Might thought to himself.

* * *

The instant the Sludge Villain was scooped up and put into secure containers by the police Izuku received a big scolding by Kamui Woods and Death Arms, not telling him anything he didn't know already. He only half listened, the only thing he cared about was the fact that he had used his powers to save somebody, not kill them.

 _I can be a hero…_

"Anyways, be more careful next time! You don't even have a license, boy. Go home now." said Death Arms to Izuku who just nodded and turned around to walk away… just to almost walk right into a microphone.

"Whoa!" He jumped back after being startled by the reporter - no - reporters. And cameramen. Seemed like every big news channel was there waiting for him. He felt his face turn deep red as he panicked. He had not realized just how many just watched him fight. He saw no way out of the reporter sea and while he tried he was constantly bombarded with questions like: "What's your name?" and "Can you stop for an interview?"

After a while, he couldn't take it anymore and he launched himself away by pulling on the arm of a crane. Since the crane was much heavier than Izuku, he ended up being  
pulled towards the crane instead. The reporters surprised and disappointed looks disappeared fairly quickly though as they just then seemed to notice the pro heroes.

As Izuku landed in a nearby alley he was left trying to process what had just happened. He decided he'd have time for that later, so instead, he turned to walk home.

* * *

 **A/N** : **Hello. Hopefully, the first chapter was enjoyable for you! In the next one, Izuku's training to get into U.A. will start. I will also explain his quirk a little more in depth. Reviews and constructive criticism are always appreciated! See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello. This is chapter two of Wavelengths! Again, this story will contain major spoilers for the anime My Hero Academia. Consider yourselves warned, but for now… let's get right into it!**

* * *

It was a beautiful spring day, just like the one two years ago. Izuku Midoriya had finally come to peace with what happened that day thanks to All Might and for that, Izuku was grateful.

He was currently on his way home from the fight with the Sludge Villain and the sun was setting, making everything glow orange. He had been thinking while walking and had now decided; he was going to enter U.A. and become the number one hero, just like his idol and savior, All Might.

The entrance exam was to be held in ten months, which didn't leave Izuku much time for training but he was determined to make it. He was going to use his powers to save people, not kill them. Kacchan was the first and the last victim of his power, he promised himself.

He was thinking so hard he didn't notice the large figure ahead of him and ended up walking straight into a mountain of muscle.

"A- All Might!?" That's right. He had just fallen to the ground from colliding with his biggest idol, All Might.

"Young Midoriya!" he said happily, "I am very proud of your actions! It was foolish, but thanks to you, that boy lived," All Might said smiling brightly while gesturing a big "thumbs up".

"Wha- oh, well… i- it was n- nothing…" Izuku stuttered shyly.

All Might laughed heartily at him. "Nothing? You did more than could! I got there shortly after you did and what did I do? Nothing." He sighed, "If anyone did nothing, it was me."

"W- well I didn't know what I was doing… m- my body just k- kinda moved on its own accord."

"That's the important part, you didn't think about the danger you put yourself into. You only had one goal: to save the boy. That's what makes a true hero - self-sacrifice. Putting yourself in danger when you don't have to." All Might paused for a second, allowing Izuku to take it all in before he continues.

"And therefore I have decided I will make you my successor. I will train you to become the next number one hero! I will give you my quirk: One for All!"

"O- One for All? Give me your quirk? Wha-" Izuku was very confused at this point.

"My quirk has been passed on over generations and I am currently looking for somebody to take my place. I'm getting weaker, young Midoriya. I can't always protect everyone, somebody - you - will have to take my place soon."

Izuku's eyes began to water at his hero's words. That he, that _All Might_ believed so much in him - a quirkless loser - touched him very deeply.

"So, what do you say, young Midoriya? Will you accept and become the next number one hero?" All Might finished not with his signature smile, but with a warm, more genuine smile that made Izuku lose it.

He was now crying heavily on his knees in the middle of the sidewalk. "Y- Y- Yes…"  
He finally managed to say in between sobs.

"I can't hear you, young Midoriya! Do you accept!?" All Might craved to know.

"YES! YES, I DO!"

"Very well then. Meet me tomorrow at eight in the morning at Dagobah Municipal Beach. Also, don't tell anybody what I just told you, just say that you're training to enter U.A. What I told you is known by few." With that All Might turned and jumped away into the air, creating a strong wind that hit Izuku in the face, bringing him back down to earth. He wiped his tears - tears of joy. Before his tears were pure sadness, but that was going to change now. _He_ was going to change.

* * *

Izuku's quirk was very, very special. It allowed him to control and create his own electromagnetic waves around him. By doing that he was able to control electricity and magnetism but also light. That's what he'd done when he shot Kacchan. He'd shot pure light.

While it was impressive powers to have, Izuku couldn't help but feel dangerous every time he used them - he had practiced at home with a slinky - even though he wasn't fighting. The power felt strange as it flowed down his arm and out into the world allowing him to manipulate his surroundings.

He realized something very important when practicing moving the slinky magnetically as well: everything was magnetic to some extent. That meant that if he concentrated hard enough, he could control pretty much everything.

His quirk had its restrictions, however: he needed to "charge" his energy reserves. He did this by placing a finger in something like a power socket and change the direction of which his bodily energy was flowing towards his gut, which seemed to act as his "battery" as his energy came from there. Another drawback his quirk had was that he couldn't control pure insulators, but it didn't bug him all that much.

All of that was just the electric part of his quirk though. He knew he should be capable of manipulating photons as well, but he was too scared to try. Using the electric side of his powers didn't frighten him as much as it felt different from the light part even though they were both technically the same thing - electromagnetic waves. He had finally accepted his friend Kacchan's death but that was still all he could think about when he pondered the light beam he shot from his hands two years ago and it scared him. He could clearly see Katsuki "Kacchan" Bakugo's pained and surprised expression before him. And it hurt. A lot… _still_ …

* * *

"Bye, mom! I'll be back later!" Izuku called to his mother as he stepped out into the blinding morning sun. It made him shield his eyes momentarily before they grew accustomed to the light.

"Be careful! And be home before curfew! And don't do _that_ again!" his mother called back behind him.

Izuku smiled. She had always been very protective of him, but after she saw the news yesterday she had been even more so. It seemed to Izuku that even though she scolded him for being so reckless the day before, she also seemed very happy for him for starting to come to terms with his past. It was a new beginning.

He was getting closer to the beach and was really struggling not to launch himself through the air to reach the beach faster. He didn't though but instead, he realized something important: he wanted to use his powers. "No quirk is good or evil," he muttered to himself. "It all depends on the user…"

"Young Midoriya! Good morning!" Izuku looked up from his ramblings to see his biggest idol's boney self.

"G- Good morning, A- All Might," Izuku greeted the hero. All Might stood in front of a sign labeled "Dagobah Municipal Beach" and behind that sign was mountain upon mountain of trash. The boy knew of the place, and from what he'd heard the ocean currents tended to push all sorts of junk onto the shore and because of that people also used it as a dump.

"Slept well I hope?" All Might proceeded to ask.

Izuku, who was slightly taken off-guard at the very… friendly? question. "Y- Yes!"

"Good, because today I'm going to train you until you start to question your choice of becoming a hero because I'm not going easy on you today!" All Might paused, smiling at the boy's terrified look. "I have made a program for you, covering the next ten months. It will tell you exactly what to do and when like when and what to eat or when or what to study!"

"Okay but why? I g- get that I need to get stronger but why this?" Izuku wanted to know.

"My power, One for All that strains the body a lot, that's why. If I was to give you One for All to you know and you used it your limbs would come off and your body would explode," All might said with a bright smile and a thumbs up.

"L- Limbs!? Explode!?"

"Yes. You're not a suitable vessel yet for One for All, but if you follow this program," he said waving the stack of papers in front of him, "you will be by the end of these ten months!"

"Okay… what- what do I need to do?"

"Clean this beach," All Might replied simply.

…

"WHAA-" Izuku exclaimed, freaking out.

"As I said, It'll be possible if you follow this," said All Might, handing the program to Izuku. He noticed how detailed it was - everything from sleep to toilet breaks was included.

"This is amazing…" Izuku muttered in astonishment. All Might really believed in him, didn't he? "Then there's nothing I can do… BUT TO WORK HARDER THAN ANYONE TO BECOME THE GREATEST HERO!" Izuku battled the tears threatening to fall but held them back. This wasn't the time for crying, but for determination.

"That's the spirit! Now get going by moving those tires over there to the park," said All Might, swiftly killing the mood. Izuku said nothing and simply looked down at his clenched fist. Then he took off into a jog towards the tires, putting one over his shoulder and walked towards the park.

 _To work harder than anyone... That's what you need to do to become number one_ , All Might thought to himself as he watched the boy fall over after losing his balance only to stand up again. He immediately knew he'd picked the right person.

* * *

 **-Ten Months Later-**

The young boy had improved substantially both in his strength and endurance, but also in controlling his quirk. The number one hero had requested to see what the boy was able to do. He wasn't too surprised that the boy never even mentioned the light blast he could fire. He guessed he just wasn't ready to let go of the past just yet but hoped it'd come with time.

Being able to freely move objects with his magnetic powers greatly reduced the physical effort required to clean the beach, but Izuku didn't rely on just his quirk. He knew there'd be times when he was out of power and needed to use melee. Plus he needed to get physically stronger to maintain One for All. And boy had he gotten stronger. He felt very different from how he felt just ten months ago and as he thought about the feat he'd completed he felt that all the hours filled with pain and misery, were all worth it.

And so the day came - the day of the U.A. entrance exam. As All Might approached the beach that morning he almost got blinded by the sun that peeked over the horizon which he wasn't before because of the junk on the shore. But all that junk was now gone, thanks to young Midoriya.

A cry cut the solemn silence and woke All Might from his contemplations. The source of the scream was the young boy. He stood and flexed his whole body and shouted towards and those cries… They said so much more than any words could. They contained all the pain and anguish the boy had to endure throughout not only the past ten months but also the rest of his life. The boy shouted and all those feelings and memories were now nothing more than vibrations traveling at the speed of sound. They were in the past.

Izuku had gotten a bit dizzy from all the screaming, but he felt so much better now. He lost his balance however and fell, prepared for the impact. He didn't hit the ground, however, instead, he felt two muscular arms wrap around him to save him from falling. He squinted his eyes at the man holding him. It was All Might in his hero form.

"I congratulate you, young Midoriya. I am very proud of you," the boy's idol and mentor told him the biggest and brightest smile he'd ever seen on his face.

"Thank you, All Might," Izuku groaned as All Might put him down.

All Might inspected Izuku's ripped body. Pleased he said, "You've come a long way, young Midoriya. Just ten months ago you were a scrawny, stuttering mess but look at you now! You are now ready to inherit One for All." While speaking, All Might reached up and pulled a single hair from his head. Holding it out to Izuku he said, "Now… eat this."

…

Izuku first gave him a skeptical nod, then grabbed the strand of hair and put it on his tongue. After some hesitation, he swallowed. After a few moments, he said, "Okay, how do I use it?"

"It's not too complicated. Just clench your buttocks and in yell this inside your heart: SMASH!" All Might demonstrated, sending a large wave across the water. Izuku tried to do the same thing, but nothing happened. "It will take a few hours for it to manifest. Also, even though you are a strong enough vessel to house One for All, it is one that was made in a hurry. Watch out for the repercussions it might have on your body," All Might explained.

"I see..." Izuku exhaled slowly, then he stared his mentor in the eye. "I will do my best today. Thank you for everything," he said, raising a clenched fist in front of him.

All Might laughed, "Well start by getting home for a shower then! You stink."

Flustered, Izuku stammered, "W- Well o- of course I do! I- I've been s- sweating all m- morning!" With that he ran home, leaving a proud All Might behind him. _Good luck, young Midoriya._

* * *

In front of Izuku was what he'd dreamt of his whole life: U.A. The huge gate was beckoning him to enter - and so he did. Although not in the way he'd imagined. He tripped on the pavement and was about to fall flat on his face when suddenly… Was he floating? _Wait,_ whaaa _!_

He was seriously freaking out when a soft voice reached him. "Sorry for not asking if it was okay to use my quirk on you," it said. He turned to see a figure looming over him to turn him upright. It turned out to be a girl with brown, shoulder-long hair. Her hair framed a round face with puffy cheeks. _A girl! And she's cute!_ "...but it'd be bad luck if you fell right?" She flashed a smile at the petrified Izuku and then kept walking with the crowd. _I talked to a girl!_ Izuku thought to himself, even though she did all the talking.

As he went to follow the girl into the school a thought hit him. _Katsuki would have taken this same exam if it wasn't for me…_ Izuku was quick to think about something else as the thought pained him.

Sometime later he was sitting in a big conference room. At the stage in the center stood the pro hero Present Mic, a hero that could use his quirk "Voice" to amplify his voice, simply put: he could shout loud enough to make your ears bleed. The pro hero went ahead to explain the practical exam that was to take place shortly after the lecture. Izuku found out that they were assigned different groups as the exam was to be held in different arenas. In the arenas their goal was to disable as many robots as possible, ranging from one to three in points, as well as an almost undefeatable faux-villain that awarded no points at all.

After the introduction, they were put into their groups and driven to their designated arenas by bus - arena B in Izuku's case. Izuku spotted the girl that saved him from falling before. He figured he'd go to thank her but was stopped by someone putting a hand on his shoulder.

It was a tall, handsome looking boy with a pair of glasses. His short, well-kept hair was a blackish-blue color. He seemed serious. "She looks like she's trying to focus on the battle. What right do you have, to disturb her and possibly ruin her chances of success?"

Izuku was just about to answer when he heard Present Mic's voice echo around him, "What are you waiting for? Real battles won't have a countdown, GO!"

Pure chaos. That's all Izuku could describe it as, as everyone except him bolted in through the gates into the replica of a city. Big building lined the roads and lamppost stood out of the ground. Izuku was quick to realize how far behind he was - right at the start! _This is not good…_

While he was running up a street the wall of the building crumbled as a one-pointer crashed through it. With its sight set on Izuku, it charged which left Izuku frozen in place. Even though the robot was made of pure steel and he could have easily crushed it by magnetic force, he was too scared to attack it. He had only used his powers once in battle and even then he had no idea what he was doing.

Suddenly a blue-white laser hit the robot in the face which caused it to explode. "Merci mon chéri!" a boy with extravagant hair thanked Izuku. "For being such a magnifique decoy, that is! It was nice to meet you but I doubt I'll see you again! Adieu!" With that the part-time french speaker dashed away, leaving an absolutely dumbfounded Izuku behind. _I need a point!_

Izuku started running and he eventually he found himself on the main street, which also seemed to be the center of the action. He saw the nice person that stopped his fall let gravity destroy her opponents as she fought. "Twenty-six!" He heard her say. He heard the serious looking boy shout, "Forty-five!" as he dashed across the street using the engines on his calves. He needed to get some points soon or the last ten months would all be in vain.

Just when Izuku thought things couldn't get worse a loud rumble from behind him caused everyone to stop dead in their tracks as they turned around to see buildings collapse. As the dust settled a little everyone gasped at the _enormous_ silhouette of a robot. It was at least twice as tall as the tallest buildings, if not more and had a cuboid head with multiple glowing eyes. Its fists were bigger than a car and it was those that made people ignore everything else and run away in a mad dash. Izuku was just about to do the same, hoping to get some points as he ran, when he heard someone call out behind him. Slowly he turned around and saw the girl that had been kind to him stuck under the debris of the wrecked buildings and he immediately knew what he had to do. Points or no points - he was going to rescue her.

 _He could be a hero…_

He rushed to his feet and ran in the opposite direction to all the others, towards the puffy-cheeked girl. A dust cloud obscured his view but he reckoned he had gotten close enough, so he bent down, clenched his buttcheeks and… jumped! The dust dispersed from the force of the leap and the girl and everyone else were amazed and shocked to see the plain-looking, freckled boy do what they couldn't.

 _He could save someone…_

Izuku felt the air slash him in the face as he gained height and soon he was face to face with the monstrosity.

 _It wasn't his fault…_

The aspiring hero took a deep breath to calm himself. He then brought both his hands in front of him, took another breath, and put his forefingers and thumbs together, forming a triangle. A ray of, not green, but dark blue light shot from Izuku's hands at the faux-villain. The blast hit it in its face and it exploded, a chain reaction that shook the world around the people below. And then he was falling.

He screamed as he struggled to keep his cool - he was falling to his death after all. It was fine, he'd just grab onto something magnetic to slow down, but much to his dismay his hands were completely fried, rendering them useless. _O- Okay, I will just use One for All with my legs to take the hit_ , he started to think when he realized he'd broken every bone in them. While he was thinking of and immediately discarding ideas of how to save himself, the ground was closing in rapidly. _Maybe if I blow really hard at the_ grou _\- SLAP!_ Pain flared up in his left cheek, pulling him out of his insane ramblings and then he felt a weightlessness - the same as… When the nice girl stopped his fall!

He then hit the ground, pretty hard still, but he wasn't dead at least. He tried to stand up but remembered that his legs were thrashed so instead he turned to his side to see the girl who saved his fall - again. She looked pretty exhausted, but overall she looked fine. "She's alright…" Izuku sighed in relief. "Now if I can just get at least one point!" he exclaimed and started to wriggle his way forward and then, a horn sounded, signaling the end of the exam.

Poor Izuku almost fainted. He'd failed. All those months with All Might, were they all for nothing. He rolled onto his back and using the muscles in his stomach he pulled himself up into a sitting position. He looked down at his burnt hands. "No… I used _that_. No…" He hadn't used his light powers at all since the day Kacchan died and now he had. This time it had been different though. The light had not been green but blue and exploded instead of just knocking the robot back, like it had Kacchan, as well as frying his hands. It was more powerful and Izuku wondered if maybe different wavelengths produced different results. I was possible…

"Well done everyone!" an elderly voice called out to the test participants. Izuku looked up to just to see that he was completely surrounded by people, all amazed that the weak-looking boy could produce so much power, with such devastating results not only on the enemy but also on his own body. Izuku freaked out a little due to all the attention he was getting but calmed himself down when he saw who the praising voice belonged to.

It was the pro hero Recovery Girl who was wandering around the injured, handing out smooches or gummies where it was needed. When she came up to Izuku she looked at him skeptically. When she bowed down to kiss him he stopped her.

"Heal her first," the boy said with a grunt of pain as he lifted his badly injured hand towards the girl that saved him. Everybody including Recovery Girl stared at him in disbelief, but then the healer gave him a quick nod as she hurried over to where the boy had pointed to, planting a kiss on the girls head. When she returned to the boy she did the same to him and after being fully healed, he collapsed from exhaustion as the healing used his own stamina to work.

* * *

 **A/N: That concludes the second chapter of Wavelengths, hopefully, you found it interesting!**

 **I'd like to mention that I am, by no means, a skilled writer, and this may or may not show in the text. Therefore I'd like your help. I want to improve my writing, so if you could point out common mistakes I make or ways to just better myself in general, I would be grateful.**

 **On a more serious note, however, I'm contemplating to discontinue this story. And before you say anything, I'd like to explain why that is. Now I like what I have done so far, even though I felt it was a bit rushed. To be honest, I haven't thought much at all of how to make this story progress in a way that keeps it interesting and it will probably deteriorate quality-wise over time.**

 **I read all the manga up to date (which I hadn't when the first chapter went up, and as somebody pointed out,** Bakugo **\- whom I killed in the beginning - will play a bigger role later) and realize that in the end, the story I had wouldn't make any sense.**

 **Do not fear (for I am here) though because I have another story in mind. I don't have it all planned out yet; it's just an idea at the moment. I want to create a character on my own and try to integrate them into the main plot, with minor changes here and there.**

 **I do not feel that these two chapters were in vain though, even though I choose to stop here. I feel like I've gotten a grasp on my weaknesses when it comes to writing. I will try to strengthen those and improve, hopefully with your help!**

 **Thank you to those who have stayed with me this far, even though it wasn't for long. Sorry if I disappointed some of you, but I will do my best to make it up to you soon.**

 **Until then, go beyond - PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
